The Kitchen Scene
by LuxAve
Summary: The Infamous Kitchen Scene from Jurassic Park, but with Callaghan and the Hamada Brothers.


**(Lack of Better Title, sorry)**

 **So, I was walking through the living room and my brother (who broke his ankle a few days ago, which is also why I'm Okay hasn't been updated) was watching Jurassic Park, and it just so happened to be the kitchen scene. And for some odd reason, I couldn't help but imagine the Hamada Bros scurrying around a kitchen trying to hide from two Velociraptors. So, uh, this happened.**

Robert Callaghan, one of the world's leading dinosaur experts, sat fourteen-year-old Hiro Hamada in a chair, Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, sitting himself across the table.

"I'm going to go get the others, and see if we can find a doctor for you." Callaghan told the boys and looked over a Hiro. "See if we can get your ankle fixed up." He looked back up at Tadashi. "You two will stay here, right?"

The older of the two boys, only seventeen years old, nodded to the man in front of him, fear evident in his brown eyes.

Callaghan nods with a small smile before glancing down at Hiro to make sure he agreed as well. "You're hairs sticking up." He absently noted to the boy.

"It does that." Hiro mumbled and tried to fix it anyway. His hair was always sticking up, but it seemed to be stick straight today; of course, being electrocuted does that to your hair.

The older man chuckled lightly, placing a hand on both teens' shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be back pretty soon. Don't leave this room." He dropped the smile from his face to show he meant what he was saying.

And with that, he was gone, leaving the two brothers to sit there.

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Tadashi broke it; his frazzled nerves didn't want quiet, but his mind wanted complete silence.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He motioned over to the buffet table that was a few yards away.

Hiro shook his head. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go home and kiss everything in his sight there; because everything there wasn't on an island invested with rogue dinosaurs.

"You gotta at least drink something." The elder tried to push his brother to hydrate. He didn't even let the fourteen-year-old answer, reaching over to pick up the picture of water and two of the empty glasses from the center of the table. He filled them both half way and handed one to his brother. "Here."

Hiro took a sip of the refreshing water. "Thanks." He muttered.

Tadashi gave a small forced smile. He knew they shouldn't have come here. He knew this was a bad idea. But when they're parents offered for them to tag along, to meet the infamous Robert Callaghan, both Hiro and Tadashi agreed, not wanting to pass up this amazing opportunity. Both the boys wanted to go into paleontology, both looked up to Callaghan, wanting to one day be able to work along side of him when they got older; they even both read all of the older man's books, wanting to know every little thing that was mentioned within those pages.

But Tadashi couldn't shake the bad feeling he got right after their parents brought it up that day months and months ago. But he reluctantly agreed when Hiro had practically bounced off the ceiling he had been so excited; and someone needed to watch Hiro while their parents were working.

And now Tadashi had wished he had spoken up and convinced Hiro not to go.

Their parents were dead; three fourths of the whole scouting team were dead. There were literally them, Callaghan and maybe four or five other people somewhere in a lab inside the building the two teens were in, left.

"Tadashi." Hiro's frightened whisper broke through the seventeen year old's thoughts.

Tadashi locked eyes with Hiro. "What?" He asked just as quiet. He watched Hiro's eyes shift form his to something over his shoulder, and Tadashi could just tell, from Hiro's shaking, it wasn't something good.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the older brother turned his upper body to look behind him.

The mural on the window, blocking the view from the visitor center's lobby, had a shadow creep across it. And that shadow was about the shape and size of a Velociraptor. And it seemed to be coming closer.

"Come on." Tadashi jumped up and somehow rounded the table to his hurt little brother before either could bat a lash. He picked Hiro up without so much as a strain or a bit of hesitation; now he could say being forced to put weightlifting down on his high school class schedule was about to pay off.

Tadashi managed to find the door to the kitchen and shoved his brother in it before closing the metal door as quickly but as quietly as humanly possible. "There's no lock." He muttered to himself as he tried to hard to look for a way to lock it. He sighed and turned around to face his brother, maybe they won't need the door to lock. Just as he's about to push Hiro to toward the back of the room, the light switch caught his eye, thinking quickly he just started flicking switches down. He didn't know what all of them did, but he didn't want any of them on.

"There's no other way out of here." Hiro worriedly announced.

A swift glance around the room as he pushed his little brother down to the floor behind the row of island cabinets confirmed that.

Shit. He didn't think that through at all.

He held Hiro to him as they both tried to make themselves as small as possible, huddled behind the cabinet.

As they hid, they missed the raptor's head popping up to look into the kitchen door's little window, steam covering it for a moment from the harsh breathing the dinosaur was doing. If the two teens were watching, they would have seen the raptor cock it's head to the side, like it was confused or thinking about something.

But the two didn't miss the click the door handle made as something opened it.

Hiro let out a scared whimper, but it was cut off when Tadashi almost slammed his hand over the younger's mouth. The older looked over his shoulder, but under the counter, just in time to see the top of the raptor's head in the window, the door handle moving, and the door cracking open.

 _Oh shit._ The older jerked back to hide himself completely. Hiro gripped onto his arm tightly. Tadashi put a finger to his lips, telling his brother to keep quiet, then jerked his head as if to say _follow me_. Hiro nodded, understanding.

Tadashi looked over his shoulder one more time, and saw not one but _two_ Velociraptors standing in the doorway. While those two dinosaurs were distracted snapping at each other, Tadashi and Hiro quickly started crawling away from their original hiding place.

They immediately stopped crawling when they saw a raptor right beside them on the other side of the counter. Tadashi wrapped his arm around Hiro to keep the teen glue to his side and to keep Hiro from making any sort of noise. They sat pin still as they heard the raptors start moving again; they were even some how able to keep just as still and just as silent when one of the dinosaurs' tails hit the pots and pans above them, causing the cooking materials to fall on top of them, Tadashi shielding Hiro as much as he could.

They started crawling again, trying to keep pace with the two dangerous scientifically engineered animals, and trying to put as much distance from the dinosaurs as possible.

Then the two got separated form each other, Hiro being much slower since he was hurt and Tadashi trying to keep an eye on both the dinosaurs who seemed to have a plan to split up. Tadashi turned back from the other end of a row of counters, telling Hiro to hurry up.

One of the raptors seemed to call to the other one, that answered right next to it. The slightly bigger of the two didn't seem happy that the smaller one was near it again, so it snapped at it, catching the small one off guard and stumbling into the counter Hiro was next to, which just happened to be on wheels.

The fourteen year old scurried down the row and around the corner before either of the two dinosaurs could spot him. How that happened, Hiro wasn't going to ask, and neither was Tadashi. Hiro leaned against the metal behind him, shaking some hanging ladles; he quickly grabbed them to keep from making a sound before the two dinosaurs could quit bickering.

But one of the spoons fell just as everything went quiet, catching the raptors' attention.

Hiro felt his heart pound in his chest. If he moved, the ladles he was holding would start swinging again, making noise and giving him away. But if he didn't move, the raptors were going to see him, since they were no doubt on their way to investigate the noise. He quickly looked for Tadashi, but he couldn't find him now.

The bigger raptor jumped on top of a counter and started sniffing around, before it called out to the other and both started heading Hiro's way.

Tadashi on the other hand, slid on the floor to the other side of the kitchen. He had to do something to get those things away from his little brother. He looked around the corner he was behind and saw the two raptors just hairs away from finding Hiro, who had managed to get away from the ladles, but just a few feet.

There was a spatula on the ground, no doubt from when the dinosaurs knocked over that stuff. Tadashi grabbed it and started tapping the ground with it, successfully grabbing the to Velociraptors' attention. When the two looked over, Tadashi dropped the spatula and turned to find a hiding place.

And he happened to find a cabinet with a sliding door.

He prayed he could squeeze himself into it even as he crawled over to it. He wiggled in and managed to get all of him in it, in a very uncomfortable position may he add, but the door wouldn't slid down.

One of the raptors saw him.

But Tadashi knew it just saw his reflection on the metal cabinet in front of him.

It gave a screech as it almost charged toward 'him', letting out a call to its mate right before it lunged at the reflection. It fell to the ground, dazed, if the way it laid there for a second, and the dent in the cabinet said anything.

Tadashi scurried away from the site to find another hiding place.

Hiro caught Tadashi's movement out of the corner of his eye but by the time the young teen fully looked, his brother was out of sight. He looked over his shoulder for the other dinosaur but ended up seeing the door to the kitchen's freezer wide open.

Hiro was smart for a fourteen year old, really smart. He was able to calculate a lot of things by probability and statistics. He could almost see the numbers and percentages pop up in the side of his vision. The probability of him making it to the freezer door was great, since he was only a few feet from it, but being able to get to it without the raptor seeing him was low since he was hurt. But he could also figure that maybe he could trap the dinosaur in there.

He took a deep breath in then made a break for it. Just as he thought, the raptor spotted him and gave chase from the other side of the room. He ripped the freezer door open more, but didn't realize the floor had ice all over it. His feet went right out from under him, but he had a hold of the door handle and swung himself out of the way just as the raptor made it to the door, running into the small room. It also slid all over the place, landing on the ground in a heap of dinosaur limbs.

"Hiro!" He heard Tadashi yell as the elder tried to get across the kitchen.

Hiro didn't answer; too busy trying to stand up enough to get back out. The raptor tried to snap at him, but it slid some more, but it was closer to Hiro now. The young teen could see the slits of pupils in the raptor's eyes. And that was way to close for comfort. He tried to move but his ankle gave out, dropping the teen to the ground.

"Tadashi!" He called out, trying to crawl away from the dangerous animal attempting to get it's footing and Hiro at the same time.

Said older brother reached the door way and grabbed his little brother's shirt, giving it a good hard yank and pulled his brother out of the frozen room, away from the raptor's snapping jaws. Tadashi went tot close the door, but the dinosaur was able to pull itself up in the two second span it took to get Hiro out of the room; the dinosaur stuck it's face and one of it's clawed hands out of the crack in between the closing door and the frame.

Tadashi was having none of that, nothing was allowed to snap at his brother, hurt his brother then be allowed to walk away. He pulled the door open just a few centimeters then slammed it against the raptor's face. The animal recoiled away form the door as it shook it's head. Tadashi gave the door a push again and got it to close, he grabbed the lock, flimsy as it seemed, and put it in place, trapping the scientifically engineered brought back to life reptile in the freezer.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked a worn out looking Hiro, who was leaning against a counter, ignoring the raptor who was practically screaming.

Hiro nodded. "I can't walk." He noted.

Tadashi sighed in relief before remembering that other raptor could come to its senses at any second. He reached over and picked Hiro up again and ran out of the room. "Come on, let's get out of here." He hugged his brother close as he darted out of the kitchen.


End file.
